


Prisoner of War

by AllysonDark



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Claribeth, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth lets her guard down during a game of capture the flag, what will happen when the daughter of Ares decides to take the girl prisoner? Using movie descriptions. Rated M for language and later chapters. I don't own the characters, I just like playing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

Annabeth was crouched in the brush surrounding the large rock where her team had hidden their flag. She had been there for quite some time and was rather bored. Normally she wouldn't have let her guard down, but she had, had very little sleep the night before and it was now catching up to her.

She lounged against her shield, her dagger lay, long forgotten, in the grass beside her as she dozed off. Her grey eyes were hidden behind tan lids, her golden hair stuck to her face and neck as her chest moved, slow and relaxed.

Clarisse smirked to herself as she looked down at the sleeping blonde from atop the rock, the Athena cabin's flag dangling loosely in her hand. The brunette had gone unnoticed by the wise girl and it made her feel smug. She chewed her lip as her gaze roamed down the Athenian's body.

Clarisse had never been one to openly admire someone, let alone the girl she had pretended to hate for all these years. It was true, that she did indeed hate Annabeth at times, but only because the blonde was so sure of herself, seemingly unshakable. "Well I'll just have to change that, now won't I?" The daughter of Ares leered as she lowered herself into the brush.

Once she was sitting directly behind Annabeth, Clarisse moved with great care, grabbing the blonde's arms and tying them together at the wrist. How the Athenian hadn't woken up by now was beyond her. But, Clarisse decided that she should put an end to Annabeth's relaxed slumber.

"Looks like I have a prisoner of war" The brunette purred into Annabeth's ear, causing her to squirm. Clarisse smirked, brushing her lips against the blonde's ear, chuckling as the girl in front of her nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the Hades?" Annabeth squeaked, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she looked behind her, glaring at the Ares girl. "Damn it Clarisse, you scared me" She said, lifting her arm up, only to find she was bounded.

"Good, I'm glad I scared you, seeing as you're my prisoner now" The brunette smirked, grabbing Annabeth by the wrists and pulling her up "Now, let's go somewhere more...secluded"

Annabeth's eyes went wide, but before she could say anything, she was being dragged out of the brush and deeper into the woods. She decided that staying quiet was her best option. Clarisse wouldn't hurt me, I'm sure of it..She thought, though she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her otherwise.

Clarisse honestly couldn't believe she was going through with this I've wanted Chase for a while now, so I guess I really can't say I wouldn't have done this eventually, but damn..She thought, biting her lip as she dragged Annabeth along. She was so excited that she wasn't sure she could make it to the cave, but she also didn't want to do anything out in the open, you never knew who could be watching.

After a while of walking, Annabeth finally got annoyed enough to speak "Where in Zeus's name are we going?" She growled, tugging her wrists, causing Clarisse to stumble a bit, but not enough for her to take advantage of.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, glad they had reached their destination, turning on her heel to look into Annabeth's grey eyes. "We are going to my place" She said simply, pulling on the blonde's wrists, bringing their bodies together.

She had to bite back the groan that threatened to escape from her lips, as she came in contact with Annabeth's warmth. _Gods she feels good_..She thought as she looked down at the blonde, licking her lips lightly. She could feel the Athenian tremble and it only fueled her more.

Bringing Annabeth closer, Clarisse brought her lips crashing down onto the blonde's, sending a shiver down both of their spines.

Annabeth wasn't sure how to react to the kiss, her body was saying one thing, while her brain screamed another. The only other person who she had ever kissed, was Percy, but they never felt like this, so heated, so full of passion. She mentally shook herself, managing to stop kissing Clarisse for just long enough to bite her lip, hard.

Clarisse felt like she was on fire, lost in the kiss, only to be slapped back into reality by the pain in her lip. "Ouch, damn it" She murmured as she pulled away from the blonde, though keeping a good grip on her wrists.

She licked her lip, chuckling when she tasted blood "I like 'em fiesty" She smirked, sucking her lip until the bleeding stopped. She pondered for a moment if she should really do what she wasnted to, but as she looked into the blonde's stormy eyes, she saw something in them, that made the decision for her.

Annabeth smirked at the taller girl, watching her deal with her lip, wondering how she could possibly get away from her and if she even wanted to. She was shaken from ehr thoughts as Clarisse pushed her back, making her stumble, falling on her butt. "Oww" She pouted as she looked around, trying to gather her surroundings.

The daughter of Ares smirked when she heard the thud, knowing that Annabeth must have stumbled on the slight step between the land outside and the floor of the cave. "Whoops, forgot to tell you, there's a step" She laughed as she came into the cave.

"Why are we in a cave?" The wise girl asked, her brow furrowed as she looked up at Clarisse, who was now lighting torches that lined the walls. As light started to fill the cave, she could see that it was slightly furnished, a small bed in the corner, adorned in red and black, which didn't surprise her. She shook her head and looked at the armor stacked in the back, swords hung to the wall, shields laying in piles.

"It's my little place to be, I found it the first year I was here, it's nice to get away from my idiot brothers" She said, blowing out the long match before turning toward the blonde again, her eyes softer than usual. "I keep spare things here and leave my trophies, that way my family can't mess them up" She said, nodding toward the various bits of monsters that were mounted on the back wall.

Annabeth nodded, watching the Ares girl, seeing her in a new light. "I take it you sleep here some nights too?" She asked, nodding toward the bed. She wasn't sure why she was so curious of the bed, maybe because she was looking forward to what could happen next.

"I suppose you could call it that" Clarisse chuckled as she picked Annabeth up, slinging the blonde over her shoulder, carrying her to the bed. As she plopped the wise girl down, she thought about the other girls she had brought here, guilt starting to build up in her chest.

Was Annabeth just another knotch on the warrior's bed post, or could she be something much more than that. Whatever the blonde was to her, she didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to feel how she would feel with the girl now watching her on the bed.

Annabeth tilted her head, watching the taller girl think for a moment before moving back on the bed, her back hitting the wall softly "Clarisse" She said simply, that one word laced with so many emotions, most of which, she couldn't place.

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. "Annabeth" She murmured, crawling onto the bed.

As she got closer to Annabeth, she could feel the heat rolling off of the blonde and it only pushed the warrior forward, pressing her lips against the Athenian's. As their lips clashed, each fighting for dominance, Clarisse undid Annabeth's restraints.

As soon as the ropes fell away, Annabeth buried her hands into the warriors soft locks, pulling her closer, deepening the already fiery kiss. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, kissing the girl she thought hated her. _I suppose there's a fine line between love and hate_ She mused.

Clarisse loved the way Annabeth's fingers felt in her hair, the slight tugging sent a surge of heat down to her abdomen, pooling between her legs. Her hands were all over the blonde, moving along her sides, her neck, shoulders, arms. She couldn't get enough of how soft she was.

Soon their kiss had them both panting, passion fueling their flaming desire for one another. Clarisse had pulled off their armor, leaving it scattered around the end of the bed. Her fingers were currently working at Annabeth's tanktop, pulling it over the blonde's head quickly, not wanting to leave her lips.

Annabeth's mind was in a haze of lust as her body reacted to the brunette's touch, loving the way Clarisse's callosed hands moved against her soft skin in delicious patterns. Her mouth was what was causing the wise girl to act so out of character, letting the warrior have control.

Soon Clarisse had flung Annabeth's clothes across the room, leaving herself only in her bra and panties as she hovered over the Athenian. As she gazed into those stormy eyes, her heart jumped at the emotions she saw there and it made her pause for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clarisse murmured, her hand coming up to caress Annabeth's cheek. Despite the heat she felt in herself and the blonde, she had to make sure, she had to know this wasn't going to end badly.


	2. Lost in the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, PWP ensues, if you don't like it, you can skip ahead to the next chapter, you won't be missing much.

Clarisse waits, breathlessly as the wise girl ponders her answer, the passion in her gaze dimming only momentarily, then blazing again with a new conviction.

“Yes,” she whispers as she drags her heated gaze over Clarisse’s body, loving the warrior’s simple yet enticing lingerie. Annabeth drags her fingers roughly through her hair, dragging Clarisse back to her mouth for another searing kiss. Her hands tug at the silken locks, pulling again when she hears the warrior’s breath catch. Their mouths clash, teeth catching lips in dominant nips, fighting for who will have control. 

Clarisse’s hands roam down Annabeth’s curves, drawn to the soft lines and valleys of the Athenian’s lush body. She kneads her breasts, lightly pinching the nipples, causing the sensitive peaks to harden and Annabeth to jerk and moan in surprise, tossing her head back and giving Clarisse access to the graceful line of her throat. Her reaction causes a shot of heat to go roaring through her veins at her ability to cause the wise one to lose her control and inhibitions. 

Annabeth shudders at the sensations coursing through her, not regretting her decision to continue, yet wondering at the addictive qualities of the sizzling awareness traveling over her nerves. Clarisse’s calloused, yet oddly soft hands wring pleasure from her where others have failed, causing her nerves to sing with pleasure. The tugging on her nipples causes the heat pooling low to expand, creating a restlessness for more. 

Her fingers spear through the warrior’s hair as she bites down the column of her neck, sending spikes of pleasure through her. Annabeth tugs roughly, needing more than just the teasing torment of Clarisse’s fingers pinching her nipples and the nibbles on her neck. She wraps her legs around the warrior’s hip, jerking roughly and causing her to lose her balance. 

Clarisse growls in surprise, landing on Annabeth with surprise. She meets the blazing storms of pleasure in the grey eyes with her own heated gaze, dragging her mouth down to the peaked breasts before her. Still holding the blonde’s stormy gaze, she takes her right nipple into her mouth, deliberately biting down on the most sensitive part. Annabeth’s hands push her head down as her own tosses back in pleasure. 

Clarisse smiles against the blonde’s skin, her own passion heating at the reactions of her partner. She continues working the other nipple with her hand as she suckles and bites the one before her, paying it liberal attention. Her other hand travels downward, forcing Annabeth to loosen her legs from around the warrior’s hips. 

Annabeth is lost in a haze of passion so strong she has never considered it possible to feel this much. Her mind is spinning, and she couldn’t possibly care less, only wondering where the next burst of pleasure will come from next. She can feel Clarisse’s mouth on her breast like a hot wire to her core, heat expanding all through her veins in a most intoxicating manner. She can only moan with pleasure when she feels the warrior’s hand unlock her legs, pushing them down away from her toned body. 

The hand travels slowing, running fingers along her sides, the anticipation, for something she has never contemplated before, is overwhelming, causing her nerves to wind tight for something she’s not entirely sure of. The warrior’s fingers massage the sensitive region where her leg joins her torso, causing her hips to rise slightly. 

Clarisse watches Annabeth, judging her responses, and begins to pay attention to the other breast, creating another shoot of pleasure to radiate more heat to scorch her stomach from the blonde’s core. She runs her fingers lightly over the blonde thatch of curls guarding the sweet heat blazing from Annabeth, and takes pleasure from the rising of hips and tugging of her hair. The blonde’s locks are tousled from her pillow as she tosses her head back and forth. 

She teases the wise one for several moments, feathering her fingers over her lips, her sweet spot, yet not applying enough pressure to gain anything but a moment of blissful frustration. The growl that escapes Annabeth’s lips amuses her and she rewards her by a tugging bite on her nipple, dragging the sensation out further than before by applying a gentle brush of fingers through her wet lips and over her clit. 

Annabeth’s breath catches at the shot of pure pleasure sent through her veins, and lets out a groan as her pleasure spikes up another notch. Clarisse’s fingers move over her again, dragging her moisture up and over her, creating a slippery friction that only ratchets her anticipation higher. She decides that Clarisse, while being hot as hell in the red lingerie, needs to be less covered. Moving through the haze overtaking her as the warrior continues to play and watch her, Annabeth reaches forward and rips through the front of the warrior’s bra, loving the fires that blaze even higher in her eyes.

Clarisse’s desire skyrockets at the unexpected move from the wise one, as she plunged a finger into the warm, wet depths of her core, causing her to buck into the warrior’s hand and moan in pleasure. “Good,” Clarisse purrs, bringing her head up and moving her finger in and out of the wet heat, dragging her short nail lightly against the most sensitive spot, her own core dripping wet. 

Annabeth writhes against her, bringing her curves against Clarisse’s toned muscles. Clarisse increases the pace a bit, adding a second finger and twisting them, causing the blonde to groan. She rubs lightly against her clit, creating a rhythm with her fingers.

The pleasure builds within Annabeth, stoking her desire beyond the point of no return. She drags her gaze from the foggy nothingness of the cave’s dark ceiling to look into the fiery gaze of her companion, thrilling at the desire she sees there. She digs her nails into the warrior’s back as the friction builds inside, the unpredictable changes in pressure over her clit sending her pleasure spiking higher and higher, the friction of the two fingers stretching her, stroking her in unknown pleasure-spots sending her deliciously faster toward a monumental peak.

Clarisse quickens her pace as Annabeth’s moans echo through the cave. She applies more pressure with her thumb, rubbing her clit in circles, feeling the slick, heated muscled constricting on her fingers. She watches as the wise one writhes with pleasure, her stormy eyes glazed with it, and bends down to bite her earlobe.

“Come now,” she commands in Annabeth’s ear, pleasure rocketing through her like an aphrodisiac when the response is immediate. 

Annabeth shudders, pleasure short circuiting her system. She screams her pleasure, wrenching her eyes open to lock with Clarisse’s pleasure drunk ones as she climaxes higher than Olympus, her muscles locking down on the fingers working their magic with her drenched core. 

Clarisse continues to stroke her fingers through Annabeth’s clenching core as their climaxes continue, stroking her own clit with her other hand, her eyes locked in the brilliant grey eyes holding her captive, her own shudders of pleasure spiking higher than ever before.

As they came down from their high, Clarisse froze, hearing footsteps on the cave floor, the sound bouncing around the walls. Even as she tore her gaze from Annabeth, she knew who it was, standing a few feet away from the bed, was a very stunned, very pissed Percy Jackson.


	3. Love and Consquence

There are many shades of red, from the darkest rose, to the palest sunset, but none compared to the shade that Percy saw as he gazed upon Clarisse on top of his girlfriend. THe thing that pissed him off most, was when he found Annabeth’s shield and dagger, he thought he was going to be saving her, going to be her hero once again, he never in a million years would have thought he would find her, screaming the name of a girl she supposedly hated. 

“No..you wouldn’t do this to me” He spat out as he moved forward, grabbing Clarisse by the hair, though his glare was aimed at Annabeth at the moment “And you” His gaze finally shifting to the brunette who glared back. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, she’s mine!”

Before Clarisse could argue anything, she was being dragged off the bed by her hair. A painful growl escaped her lips as her knees crashed into the stone floor. Grabbing Percy’s wrist, she hit a pressure point, making him yelp in pain and release her hair. In seconds she was standing, her body poised to fight. 

“She doesn’t belong to you, nor to anyone else, don’t you dare try and claim her” The brunette snarled, her eyes flashing crimson as she looked at the son of the sea god. She could hear Annabeth trying to explain things, trying to prolong the inevitable. 

Percy moved first, rushing the warrior, landing a blow on her jaw, this did nothing but infuriate the brunette further. She never got the chance to hit him though, Annabeth beat her to that. Before Clarisse could register what was happening, Annabeth had already grabbed Percy by the shoulder and spun him around, her fist crushing his nose with ease. 

“How dare you! How dare you hit her!" The blonde glared, her eyes hard as stone as she looked at the boy she thought she loved. “You have no business claiming me, or being angry or anything, you stopped caring after we saved the damn world, you’ve been too busy trying to find something heroic to do, you haven’t touched me in months!” She screamed as Clarisse watched the two in silence. 

Percy looked up at the angry Athenian, blood streaming down his mouth and chin. He had to admit that he had been preoccupied the last few months, but he couldn’t accept the fact that she went and cheated on him. “I never thought you would cheat on me, especially not with her” He spoke, blood spraying the ground in front of him with every word. “I thought you hated her! For Zeus’s sake, why would you fuck Clarisse?” 

Clarisse’s eyes narrowed, a low growl rumbling in her throat “Are you insinuating that I’m not good enough for Annabeth?” She spat, already moving to stand in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, fists pressed into her rib cage. 

No one seemed to notice, or care, that both girls were stark naked, they were all far too lost in rage to even bother being embarrassed about the lake of clothing on both of the tanned women. Annabeth was the first to speak, before Percy could get in his jab. 

“Clarisse, it doesn’t matter what he thinks, for one, I’m done with him, if this is who the real Percy Jackson is, I’m not liking what I see and for two, you are far more than good enough for me” The wise girl managed a smile at the warrior and it seemed to calm the Ares girl. 

Clarisse took a breath and looked at Percy, shaking her head “I can’t say I’m sorry, I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to sweep her off her feet for a long time, it always pissed me off how you treated her, ignoring her most of the time, so you can either take this like a man, or I can break something other than your nose” She said, her eyes still holding a hint of red.

Percy snorted, which was a bad idea, as he choked on some blood, but still managed to look rather menacing. “Fine” He croaked after a few moments. He pushed himself up off the ground, shooting both girls a death glare before stomping off, leaving blood droplets in his wake. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Annabeth’s resolve crumbled “What have I done..” She murmured as she sunk to the floor, her arms snaking around her knees, hugging them to her chest tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

She wasn’t upset with the fact that she had just ended it with Percy, she just wished it could have gone differently, surely she had just lost her best friend. She was so lost in her dreaded thoughts, that she didn’t realize she was being held, until she felt her body leave the cold stone. 

The blonde blinked back to reality, her face felt hot and dry, her lungs ached for the air she was trying to inhale in short, raspy gasps. Clarisse sat in silence, just holding the Athenian close as she rode it out, rubbing her back softly, kissing her hair softly. 

It was only after Annabeth had cried herself out, did the brunette speak “It’ll be alright, I doubt he can stay mad at you forever, he’s your best friend and let’s face it, he’ll probably be coming to see you at your cabin later tonight to apologize and then everything can go back to the way it was...” She spoke, her voice getting quiet. 

In all honesty, Clarisse didn’t want things to go back to the way they had been, she didn’t think she could bare to let Annabeth go, she was the only person the brunette ever cared about and if she went away, Clarisse wasn’t sure what she would do. 

“I don’t want things to go back..that would mean that I would have to forget about us, about what happened and I don’t think I could do that, I never thought I would ever feel this way about a girl, let alone one I thought hated me for so long, but I’m glad that you made me your prisoner today, it opened my eyes to what I had been blind to for so many years” Annabeth spoke, pulling away from the warrior just enough to look into her eyes. “I don’t ever want to go back, I just want to move forward..with you, Percy be damned” She grinned as the Ares girl laughed softly. 

Clarisse couldn’t remember the last time she had cried, which is why it shocked her to feel the warm moisture on her cheeks. They weren’t tears of sadness, but quite the opposite, she was so full of joy that a little bit was spilling over, though, Annabeth’s soft fingers did away with the dampness quickly. 

“I don’t want to go back either, I just want to be yours..” The warrior whispered, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. It was one unlike all of the others they had shared, this one was so full of love and acceptance and joy that Clarisse could swear she felt Annabeth’s soul mingling with her own, bringing them that much closer.


End file.
